Slumber Party
by Dania
Summary: The Chibi scouts have a scary sleepover. R


A Scary Sleepover  
  
Co-written by: Angel Raye and WonderfulMiracle  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and company belong to lots of people but we are not   
them. The chibi scouts belong to Angel Raye.  
  
"Please Mama," begged Annika wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.  
"I don't know Annika," Raye said with a sigh. "Having this many children in our quarters for a whole night is a lot of work."  
"We'll behave ourselves," promised Annika. "We'll make it easy for you and I'll invite Rini so she can keep us out of trouble."  
"Rini is in junior high," Raye pointed out. "Do you really think she will want to spend an entire night with a bunch of elementary school girls?"  
"She'll come for me," Annika said.  
Raye knew that was true. Rini always had a soft spot for Annika but then so did everyone else. Since Annika was so sweet and sensitive everyone just loved her. "Annika are you sure this is what you want," she asked. "Because I really have a lot of doubts about this."  
"Yes, Mama please," begged Annika. She made her eyes wide like a puppy dog's. Raye gazed at her and sighed. "Could never deny her too much," she thought to herself. "All right," she relented. "But you have got to promise me you will get some sleep. I do not want to deal with a cranky child the next day."  
"I promise Mama," Annika squealed in delight as she flung her arms around her mother's neck and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome Sweetheart," Raye replied returning the hug and kiss. "Now since you are the one who wants this then you are the one who is going to do the invitations."  
"I will Mama," giggled Annika. "I am going to start them right now." She whisked out of the room quickly disappearing into her own room. Raye smiled at seeing her daughter so happy and excited. She sat back and thought about the upcoming event. "I hope I don't regret this," she said to herself.  
  
Annika stood at the entrance to the palace her hands full of invitations. Her mother had finally agreed that she could host a slumber party at their quarters. She was all excited because it would be held the day before Halloween. She was only inviting the chibi scouts because she didn't know a lot of kids in her class and didn't feel right inviting them because she feared they might feel out of place with such a variety   
of age ranges.  
  
"Here" Annika said as she handed out her first invitation to Ariel as she and Ami walked toward the official meeting place to see the girls off to school.  
"What is it?" Ariel asked as she inspected the envelope.  
"You'll have to wait to open it until everyone gets here" Annika replied as she handed Faith, Hope, Daisy, and Rini their invitations.  
"Okay" Ariel sighed as she waited for the rest to show up.  
  
As soon as everyone had arrived Annika told them to open up the invitations and see why she was so excited. Everyone did as they were told and brought forth a brightly colored   
card. On the inside it read:  
  
An Invitation to Attend  
A slumber party hosted by Annika  
At her family's palace quarters  
On Saturday, October 30, 3024  
From 6 PM until 10 am the next morning  
Sleeping bag and Night clothes a must  
RSVP 555-0019  
  
"This is so cool" Gloria exclaimed as she finished reading the card  
"I can't wait to attend" Faith and Hope said together  
"Just remember to have your moms call my Mom to let her know you are coming" Annika said as they headed out the door and toward school.  
  
"Annika" Raye called as she entered the quarters after a long day of meetings.  
"Yes, Mama" Annika replied as she stuck her head around the corner to see what her mother needed.  
"I have talked to both Gloria and Madelyn's mothers and they both will be attending" Raye replied as she sat down on the couch.  
"GREAT!!!" Annika exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.   
"Just remember that everyone has to speak to me at least 2 days in advance so that I can get the supplies we will need" Raye said as she returned the hug.  
"I'll remind them Mama" Annika happily replied as she jumped down off her mom's lap and went toward her room.  
  
"I really wonder what I have gotten myself into," Raye told the others the next day.  
"What are you talking about," asked Lita.  
"All these girls spending the entire night in my quarters," Raye replied. "I just hope they can stay out of trouble."  
"Come on Raye," laughed Mina. "if anyone can handle the horde you can."  
"But if you need any help feel free to call," Amy added.  
"Not me," Mina chimed in. "Asai and I have decided to have a romantic evening so I will not be available."  
"I'll remember that should you ever decide to host a slumber party your self," Raye shot at her.  
"Don't worry Raye," Serenity said in a comforting voice. "Rini will help keep them all in line and I will be around too."  
"Thank you," Raye breathed a sigh of relief.  
"And if things get to out of hand then just let your temper surface," Lita joked. "Even though you have kept that in check since you had Annika."  
Raye smiled. It was true since Annika came along her temper had mellowed out. "I will keep them in shape," she said. "Otherwise lights will be out early."  
  
"I cannot wait until Saturday," Gloria cried estatically. "it is going to be so much fun!"  
"Just do me a favor," said Annika.  
"What's that," asked Gloria.  
"Don't do anything to get yourself grounded before then," pleaded Annika. "I want you there more than anyone else."  
"Why," asked Gloria.  
"You are my best friend and I want you there," Annika replied.  
Gloria stared at Annika. She felt the same way. "You are mine too."  
Annika smiled. "Just stay out of trouble."  
"I'll wait until the party," Gloria promised.  
  
The rest of the week seemed to fly by. School work was done and clothes and necessities were packed and repacked for the party. Raye, Chad, and Annika worked very hard to get their quarters ready for their house guests. By the time Friday night rolled around everyone had finished their homework, packed their bags, and were eagerly awaiting Saturday.  
  
"Michiru-Mama what time is it?" Hope asked for about the tenth time in the past hour.  
"Two minutes past the last time you asked now why don't you go find your sister and the two of you play a game" Michiru suggested as she leafed through her music magazine.  
"Okay but make sure to..." Hope started  
"Let you know when it's time to go" Haruka replied as she walked in from the back.  
"We will now go and play" Michiru said as she turned to speak to Haruka.  
  
"Remember to please behave" Mina begged as she and Asai got Gloria's stuff together and headed toward the door of their quarters.  
"I'll try my best Mom" Gloria replied as she grabbed her backpack from her bed.  
"Just remember that we won't be home but if you do get in trouble we will deal with it once you get home" Asai replied as he shut and locked the door behind them and headed toward Raye's quarters.  
"I know dad" Gloria said as she looked happily ahead at the door that would lead her to a fun night.  
"We love you and have fun" Mina and Asai said as they headed back out the door.  
"Love you too" Gloria said as she and Annika headed for Annika's bedroom.  
  
"Do you really have to hang around Mommy," asked Ariel.  
"I promised Aunt Raye I would help her out," Amy patiently explained. "So yes I have to hang around."  
"But this is supposed to be a slumber party and no one else's mothers are going to be there," whined Ariel. "Is this because I am the youngest?"  
"No, it is because I am helping Aunt Raye. Having nine girls ranging in ages from six to fourteen is going to be a lot of work. Aunt Raye needs help and I volunteered," Amy explained. "And please do not whine. You know how much I don't like that."  
"Sorry," muttered Ariel.  
"I promise I won't do anything to interfere with your fun," Amy assured her daughter. "Besides I will be going back to our quarters to sleep."  
"Thank you Mommy," Ariel replied flinging her arms around her mother's neck.  
  
Everyone arrived on time. Raye had ordered the pizza for the girls and they wolfed it down quickly. The fun began in Annika's room where everyone changed into their pajamas and sprawled out on their sleeping bags.  
"What shall we do first," asked Annika.  
"Let's talk about boys," suggested Rini.  
"YUCK," everyone except Daisy and Maggie yelled out.  
"Forget it Rini," Maggie told her. Since she and Daisy were in fifth grade they were starting to become interested in boys.  
"They are just children," Daisy added.  
"Pillow fight," shouted Gloria and she threw her pillow at Daisy.  
"Why you little..." Daisy muttered and she hurled her pillow toward Gloria. Gloria ducked and the pillow hit Madelyn right in the face.  
"Hey," exclaimed Madelyn and she threw her pillow which hit Faith. A few minutes later pillows were flying everywhere. The girls were screaming with laughter.   
"I am not going to get any sleep in here," Stardust muttered to herself as she headed towards Raye and Chad's room. "I sleep with Annika's parents tonight."  
  
"What is going on in there," muttered Raye as she and Amy headed toward Annika's room to find out what all the commotion was about. Raye opened the door and got hit in the face with a pillow.  
"Oops," Annika gasped when she saw how annoyed her mother looked. The pillow fight came to an abrupt halt.  
"Rule number one," Raye told the girls. "Keep the noise level down to a dull roar. Rule number two is no rough housing. I do not want anything broken. If either of these rules are broken then lights are out early. Does everyone understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," everyone said together. Satisfied Raye and Amy left the room. The girls settled down again.  
"So now what are we going to do," asked Hope.  
"Let's tell ghost stories," suggested Daisy.  
"Oh I know a good one," Rini exclaimed.  
"Just don't make it too scary," pleaded Ariel. Annika and Madelyn nodded in agreement.  
"Gather around everyone," ordered Rini. Everyone gathered around and Rini began her tale.  
  
"My story comes from a great book Aunt Ami got me from their trip to Alabama" Rini stated  
"Is it really scary?" Annika said as she hugged her stuffed Stardust.  
"You'll just have to wait and see" Rini replied and then added "The title of the story is Dead Children's Playground"  
  
About 25 yards beyond the treeline which lies outside the eastern wall of Maple Hill Cemetery, there is a small public playground nestled in a limestone hollow. It is accessible from an unmarked drive on the South.  
The most popular legend concerning this place is that the ghosts of the children buried in the cemetery come there to play in the night. The swings will swing by themselves despite the complete lack of breeze in the depression. There are also darker legends of murder and cult sacrifice. It is a very eerie and surreal place. Due to it's low-lying  
location it is virtually silent. There are Stone-Henge esque boulders strewn about and graffiti on it's rock walls. The last time I was there (during the daytime, it is illegal to go there at night) the swings were indeed swinging slightly by themselves....  
  
"STOP!!" Annika, Ariel, and Madelyn cried at the exact same time as they hid under Annika's bed.  
"Oh come on that wasn't that scary" Gloria said.  
"Yes, it was" Annika shot back  
"Okay, Okay" Rini said to break up the insuing argument "Why don't we go get something to snack on before we allow Daisy to tell her story"  
"Cool but her's better not be as scary as that one" Ariel said as she joined the others on a raid to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't tell me you girls are hungry again," exclaimed Raye as all nine girls trooped into the kitchen.  
"Ghost stories make us hungry," Daisy explained as she opened a bag of potato chips.  
"You are telling ghost stories," cried Amy as she bolted to her feet. "Ariel you know you are going to have nightmares if you listen to things like that."  
"You too Annika," Raye pointed out.  
"Come on Aunt Raye," said Faith. "A slumber party is not a slumber party without some good ghost stories."  
"Don't worry," Rini smiled slyly. "They won't be that scary."  
Raye gave a gusty sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long night. "All right," she agreed reluctantly. "Just don't scream and wake up the entire palace."  
"We won't Mama," Annika promised as she quickly got in a snuggle with her mother before joining the others in her room.  
  
"Okay now for my story," said Daisy once the girls had eaten their fill and settled down again.   
"Yes I want to hear it," demanded Gloria.  
"Just don't make it too scary," pleaded Annika as she hugged her stuffed Stardust and a couple more of her stuffed animals to her chest.  
"My story is called 'Deadly Dolls,' Daisy explained. "And it goes like this..."  
  
I could never understand why my cousin was so afraid of the attic in the old house her parents had bought. She never wanted to go up there. When I asked her why she said there were dolls that killed people up there. I laughed when she told me that. I mean whoever heard of dolls killing people? I think my cousin was just trying to trick me because she hated the attic. Her sudden death shocked everyone. No one could explain how she died. My family and I went over to the house after the funeral and I decided to go up into the attic. When I got up there I was amazed at all the old fashioned dolls that were up there. My cousin was right about the number of dolls but they looked harmless to me. I decided to do some more exploring since it was a huge attic. There were a ton of neat things to look at. While I was looking through an old trunk I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly expecting to see my brother or sister coming in but no one was there. I continued looking through the trunk when I heard footsteps again. I whirled around but there was still no one there. Deciding that this attic was creepy I decided to go back downstairs. On my way back to the door something tripped me. I looked up and saw all those dolls standing over me with the most evil looks in their eyes...  
  
"NO MORE," screamed Ariel as she, Annika, and Madelyn clutched each other in terror.  
"Come on you chickens," said Gloria. "Stop being such babies."  
"We are not babies," snapped Annika. "We just don't like these stories."  
"Well I would like to hear another one," Hope put in. "Faith knows a good one."  
"Maybe just one more," Maggie suggested. "We don't want to scare these three to much."  
"Okay," Rini agreed. "One more it is then."  
"Is everyone all right in here," asked Raye as she and Amy came in.  
"We heard screaming," Amy added.  
"They are telling scary ghost stories Mommy," Ariel said as she climbed into Amy's arms.  
"They are not that scary," Gloria retorted.  
"Yes they are," Annika argued.  
"Enough," Raye ordered putting a hand on Annika's shoulder. "Let's ease up on the scary stuff okay?"  
"We are just going to tell one more story Aunt Raye," said Daisy. "Sailor Scouts' honor."  
"All right but one more and that's it," Amy demanded as she put Ariel down.  
"One more," Rini promised.  
Raye and Amy left the room. "Help me get the extra sleeping bags out Amy," Raye requested.  
"What for," asked Amy.  
"Just in case Chad and I end up with a couple of visitors in our room tonight," Raye replied as she opened the door to her storage closet.  
  
"Okay is everyone laying down?" Amy asked as she and Raye made one last check of the girls before they would retire for the evening.  
"Yes Ma'am" everyone replied.  
"Okay but please go to sleep soon" Raye said as she and Amy walked out the door.  
"We will mama" Annika sighed as she held her stuffed toys close. Ariel was laying beside her holding her stuffed Moonbeam.  
"Okay Faith you have the floor but remember try and keep it not as scary" Rini said as she lay back to relax.  
"Okay. The name of my story is Rocking Chairs and it is a true story" Faith said as she started to weave her tale:  
  
This story was told to a young woman by her mother. It took place in the black hills of West Virginia back in the late  
1930s.  
  
My great grandmother Judy and my grandmother Mary were canning vegetables. The house was set up that when you came into the side  
door you were in the kitchen, from the kitchen you could see into the dining room and then on into the living room. In the living  
room there was a huge fire place, around the fireplace were 7 rocking chairs were the family would sit and talk about the day's  
events after diner. My great grandfather, his brother and their cousins all worked for the railroad, so Mary and Judy were the  
only ones home. They were walking back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room placing the jars on the dining room table  
when my grandmother yelled for Judy to come and look.  
  
My grandmother was standing in the dining room pointing into the living room at the rocking chairs all rocking at the same tempo,  
all at the same time. All the windows and doors were shut so there was no breeze in the house. Then all of a sudden they just stopped,  
they didn't slow down but just stopped. Mary looked at the clock, it read 11:25. About 30 min. later my great uncle came running   
into the house yelling that my great grandfather had just been hit by a train. The time of death was around 11:30.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad" Faith said as she finished her story and snuggled into her warm sleeping bag.  
"I guess not" Madelyn replied as she gave a big yawn.  
"Well I guess it's time we went to sleep" Daisy said as she curled up in her sleeping bag.  
"Goodnight" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Twenty minutes later Gloria decided to play a little prank. She knew it was harmless but thought it would be fun to scare some of the little  
ones. She made sure no one was awake and then crept into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the tub and let it start dripping. She then  
added some of Annika's strawberry shampoo to make it look like blood and then went back to her sleeping bag to wait.  
  
"What's that?" Ariel sleepily said a few minutes later when the dripping was getting on her nerves.  
"I don't know but it sounds like someone left the faucet running" Annika replied as she got up to check.  
"Careful Annika could be a ghost" Ariel said as she hugged her stuffed animal to her.  
"Nahhh just probably someone didn't turn it off" Annika said but inwardly was scared it might be. Annika went into the bathroom and turned on the light. She first checked the sink and saw that the dripping wasn't coming from there. She went over to the tub and saw bright red at the bottom of it. It looked like blood. She let out a blood curdling scream, "MAMA!!!!!!"  
The other girls came in. "What is happening," asked Rini and she saw the bottom of the tub. All the girls screamed blood curdling screams.  
"What is going on in here," demanded Raye as she and Chad came running into the bathroom.  
"Mama," screamed Annika jumping into her mother's arms crying hysterically.  
"L...l...look at the bottom of the tub," stammered Hope.  
Raye looked in the tub and saw what the other girls saw. "That's Annika's strawberry shampoo," she exclaimed. "I can smell the strawberries."  
"Who did that," asked Chad as he reached down to clean it up.  
Gloria burst out laughing. "Oh I got you all good," she laughed.  
"You little brat," cried Daisy.  
Before anyone else could say anything there was a pounding on the door. Annika, Ariel and Madelyn each gave out a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Who is it?" Chad yawned as she opened the door.  
"We heard a scream" Lita, Ken, Haruka, Amy and Greg asked as they entered Raye's quarters.  
"Oh the girls were frightened by a trick Gloria played" Raye replied as brought Gloria into the living room.   
"Why I outta.." Haruka started but was stopped by Lita.  
"It probably was just a harmless prank" Ken stated as he and Greg headed back out the door once they saw it was nothing serious.  
"MAMA" Ariel cried as she threw her arms around her mother's neck.  
"It's okay sweetie" Amy soothed as she rubbed her daughter's back "Why don't you and Annika and Madelyn sleep in Aunt Raye's room tonight"  
"Can I join them?" Hope asked timidly as she ran to Haruka for a reassuring hug.  
"Of course you can but that's all we can hold" Chad said as he ushered the children into their room.  
  
While Chad and the others were taking care of the frightened children Lita and Raye were having a talk with Gloria. Both were very angry at her actions.  
"I should ground you but I am not your mother" Raye stated angrily as she paced the floor.  
"Aunt Raye it really was a harmless trick" Gloria replied as she sulked in a nearby chair.  
"I know but it's not nice to scare the younger kids" Lita said.  
"I promise I won't do it again but please don't tell Mom" Gloria pleaded.  
"I will have to sleep on that" Raye said   
"Okay I can live with that" Gloria replied as she headed back for the other room.  
  
"Dibs on the bed" Annika said as she jumped on top of the bed.  
"Okay girls settle down we have a few things planned for in the morning and you don't want to be tired" Raye reminded them.  
"Yes Ma'am" Ariel, Hope, and Madelyn said in unison.  
"Goodnight Girls" Chad said as he climbed under the covers.  
"Goodnight Dad" Annika said as she curled up next to him.  
"Night sweetie" Raye said as she laid in bed next to them.  
"Night Mama," murmured Annika as she snuggled up to her mother. Raye wrapped her arms around Annika held her close to her. Peace settled in the room as everyone drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Raye and Chad were trying to feed the girls who were all hungry.   
"I have waffles if anyone wants them," Raye called over the chatter.  
"I do, I do," called Daisy, Faith, Rini, and Gloria.  
"Waffles coming up," Raye opened up the freezer. The first thing she saw was something that did not belong in the freezer. "What is this," she demanded and she pulled it out.   
"My bra," shrieked Rini as the other girls burst out laughing.  
"Gloria," growled Raye glaring at the child.  
"Hey I had help this time," Gloria shrieked pointing to Daisy and Faith.  
"I read somewhere that the first person to fall asleep gets her bra put in the freezer," Daisy explained.  
"Since Rini is the only one who wears a bra it had to be her even though Maggie was the first one to go to sleep in Annika's room," Faith added.  
"Thank goodness I don't wear one yet," Maggie heaved a breath of relief.  
"You little creeps," muttered Rini blushing as she took her frozen bra from Raye.  
"You blew it young lady," Raye hissed to Gloria. "I was not going to tell your Mom about your little prank last night but now after this stunt I will be talking to her."  
"Bummer," muttered Gloria.  
"And don't think you two are off the hook either," Raye told Daisy and Faith who both squirmed in their chairs.  
"Glad we slept in your parents room last night," Hope whispered to Annika who nodded her head in agreement.  
  
After the breakfast dishes were cleared the girls headed back into Annika's room to pack up their stuff. Once they had finished  
packing the brought everything into the living room. Each girl made sure they had everything and then joined Raye at the front door.  
  
"As a final treat we are going to head over to the park" Chad announced once everyone was at the door.  
"COOL!" everyone replied as the raced out the door and toward the entrance to the palace.  
"SLOW DOWN" Raye shouted as she and Chad ran to keep up with them.  
"Sorry" Annika said as the stopped at the door that would lead to the outside.  
"NO more running girls" Chad stated as he opened the door and the girls bounded out on their way to have some fun.  
  
"I'm glad you thought of this" Chad said as he and Raye walked hand in hand a little ways behind the girls.  
"Me too, I just couldn't let them do anymore damage to the quarters" Raye sighed as they reached the park.  
"We have 1 hour to play before your parents will pick you up" Chad reminded them before they went off to play.  
"Okay dad" Annika smiled as she ran off to catch up with Hope and Maggie at the swings.   
The girls had a wonderful time playing. Annika tried jumping off the swing only to land face down in the dirt. She let out a loud wail and Raye came running over to her. "You're okay Sweetheart," Raye gently told her daughter as she held her tightly. "You should not go flying off the swing like that." Annika just buried her head in her mother's shoulder and sobbed.  
"What a wimp," sneered Gloria but Maggie slapped the back of her head to shut her up.  
"Don't you think you are in enough trouble already," Raye quietly asked Gloria. Gloria just pouted and did not answer. Raye looked up to see if all the girls were in eyesight and saw Ariel and Madelyn coming toward them. Their jeans were caked with mud. "What happened to you two," she demanded.  
"We slipped and fell in the mud," Ariel softly replied.  
"We didn't mean too," cried Madelyn.  
"I believe you two," Raye stated. If Gloria had come to her with that story Raye would have a tough time believing her. "You girls go find something to do where you won't get so dirty," she ordered.  
"We will," promised the girls and headed off to the playground. A recovered Annika pulled free from Raye's hold and ran to join them. Raye went back over to Chad. "How much longer," she asked him.  
"Here comes some parents now," Chad said and Raye looked to see some of the parents coming toward them.  
  
"How did it go?" Ami asked as she and Hotaru neared them.  
"After you left late last night everything was fine but this morning we had a few problems" Raye said as she walked with them to where Ariel and Madelyn were now playing.  
"GIRLS!" Ami and Hotaru said at the same time.  
"Sorry mama but we fell in the mud" Madelyn said as she and Ariel hung their heads.  
"Oh well guess we better go get you cleaned up" Hotaru said as she held out her hand to Madelyn.  
"You too Ariel" Ami said as she took her hand.  
"Thanks Raye" both women shouted as the headed off toward the palace.   
"Mama," called Annika. "Can I go with Aunt Amy for a while?"  
"Only for a little while. We have to clean up our quarters and since it was your party you have to help," Raye reminded her daughter.  
"I will Mama," Annika promised as she gave Raye a hug. She took Amy's other hand and went with her back to the palace. They met up with Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka heading toward the park.  
  
"So where's the rugrats" Haruka startled Raye as she, Michiru and Setsuna came up behind her.  
"Oh there you are. Well, I must tell you that Faith got into a little trouble today" Raye replied as she led the three over to where the girls were.  
"Really?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes she had help though" Raye said and continued "She, Gloria, and Daisy stuck Rini's bra in the freezer"  
Haruka couldn't keep from laughing "Oh Raye that isn't that bad"   
"Well we will talk with her but I really don't think she did much harm" Michiru said.  
"Did Maggie behave?" Setsuna asked hoping that Maggie had been good.  
"Of course she did" Raye beamed as she hugged Maggie goodbye.  
"I am so glad to hear that," Setsuna gave Maggie a big hug and kiss.  
"Uh Oh here comes Mina" Chad sighed as he caught up to Raye after Setsuna left.  
"You handle Lita and I'll handle her" Raye said as she walked over to meet Mina  
"Okay but holler if you need me" Chad reminded her.  
"I will" Raye shouted back at him.  
  
"So how was Gloria?" Mina asked as soon as Raye had reached her.  
"You better sit down" Raye said as she led Mina over to a bench near where the last few girls were playing.  
"What did she do now?" Mina sighed as she sat down.  
"Well, last night didn't start off bad but after they told ghost stories she put some of Annika's Shampoo into the bathtub to make it look like there was real blood in there" Raye said as she looked around avoiding eye contact.  
"That wasn't that bad Raye was there something else?" Mina replied as she folded her hands in her lap expecting something else.  
"Yes she also froze Rini's bra" Raye said with a laugh.  
"Oh My well I will have a talk with her but that isn't as bad as some of the stuff she has pulled before" Mina said.  
"I know but I thought you should know about her antics" Raye stated as she got up.  
"Thanks Raye for everything" Mina said as she and Raye parted ways.  
  
"Well it looks like that went good" Chad said as they walked back to the palace with Rini in tow.  
"Mina wasn't really mad but she said she would talk with Gloria about it" Raye said as they reached the entrance.  
"I'm gonna run on to my quarters now thank you both for the wonderful time" Rini said as she ran off toward her own quarters.  
"Well Lita wasn't really mad either just laughed the joke off" Chad said as they walked inside their quarters.  
"I'm just not looking forward to cleaning up this mess" Raye sighed as she picked up one of the leftover bags of chips.  
"Me either but we will start on it as soon as Annika gets back from Ami's" Chad said as he went in search of some garbage bags.  
"She should be back soon," Raye stated. "I told her she had to help clean up."  
As if on cue Annika came walking in. She took one look at the mess and gave a loud wail. "Do I have to help clean this?"  
"Let's put it this way," Raye told her slipping her hand under the child's chin so she could make direct eye contact with her. "You either help clean up or there will be no more slumber parties."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika quickly answered. "I'll help clean up."  
"Good girl," said Raye kissing Annika on the forehead. "And no complaining."  
"I won't," Annika promised. Chad arrived with the garbage bags and the three of them began filling them. It took a good two hours to get the trash picked up, dishes washed and floors vacuumed. Once their quarters were clean Raye, Chad, and Annika flopped down on the couch completely exhausted. Annika snuggled down into her mother's arms. "Thank you for letting me have a slumber party Mama," she said.  
"You are welcome," Raye replied. "I am glad you had a good time."  
"So am I," Chad added patting Annika on the head.  
"Can we do it again," asked Annika.  
"Let's recover from this one first," laughed Raye.  
"I agree with that one," Chad added. "Besides look who really needs to recover."  
Raye looked down and saw that Annika had fallen asleep in her arms. She was completely wiped out. Raye smiled, picked Annika up and carried her to her bedroom to put her to bed. She was glad last night was over with and they had survived.  
  
While Raye and Chad were finishing up their cleaning Mina and Gloria were having a long talk.  
"I want you to write both Aunt Raye and Rini and tell them how sorry you are for doing those things" Mina scolded Gloria.  
"I will Mom but it was all just in fun" Gloria pouted.  
"I know dear but you have to realize that sometimes what you think is fun hurts other people's feelings" Mina reminded her.  
"Sorry Mom I won't do it again" Gloria replied  
"Good now you will be grounded for 2 days so come straight home from school" Mina told her.  
"Yes ma'am now may I go?" Gloria asked.  
"Yes but remember I love you" Mina said  
"I love you too Mom" Gloria called over her shoulder as she ran into her bedroom. 


End file.
